Rivaille
by Anneshka
Summary: "You broke open my dark heart and fell in love with the pain." [Abriste mi oscuro corazón y te enamoraste del dolor.] Levi AckermanxOC. Oneshot.


**Levi Ackerman**  
 **リヴァイ・アッカーマン**  
 **— _リバイジェ 一部のみ_ —**  
 **Rivaille (parte única)**

 _año 850; cinco años después de la caída del muro maría_

—No tengo miedo de morir, heishichō —Eco dijo aquello después del silencio, recostada sobre el pecho desnudo del lance corporal.

Sus dedos se paseaban lentamente en un roce por la piel blanca de Levi, retardándose en las hendiduras que marcaban la división de sus músculos bien formados. Su piel era tan tersa y lisa, tan suave, que parecía jamás en su vida haber peleado siquiera en la Ciudad Subterránea para sobrevivir; pero de recuerdo ya tenía las cicatrices que rasgaban la perfección en su dermis como si la fuerza de su cuerpo fuera tanta que ese contenedor humano no pudiera mantenerla encerrada en tan poco espacio. Pasó el dedo por una cicatriz horizontal justo debajo del pectoral derecho, una herida de espada tal vez, como si hubieran querido picarlo en dos pues era casi la misma longitud de una costilla.

Estaba recostada sobre el pectoral izquierdo de Levi y escuchaba los latidos lentos y fuertes de su corazón como si se tratara de una nana que la estuviera arrullando hasta quedarse dormida; pero tenía mejores cosas que hacer en ese momento... como admirarlo a él, por ejemplo.

— ¿Qué dices? —la vibración de su voz, algo ronca, le causó una leve risita a Eco. Levi tomó la mano que le acariciaba con su propia mano derecha pues la izquierda le estaba abrazando por la cintura—, ¿de qué hablas?

—De la verdad —Eco se perdió en la calidez de la mano que le envolvía, fijando su mirada entre gris y azul en un punto indefinido—; nunca le he tenido miedo a la muerte. Desde muy niña sabía que también era parte de vivir...

Levi seguía sin entender lo que decía Megalos, por lo que acabando con el confort del momento, se incorporó para sentarse en la cama. Ella tuvo que separarse e incorporarse también, sentada sobre sus muslos frente a él, desde donde lo observó con un poco de curiosidad.

Él se perdió en lo que veía; el cabello gris como el plomo de Eco había crecido casi hasta su cintura y caía en ondas bien acentuadas y rebeldes, enmarañados como toda su cabellera, haciendo las veces de cortina que cubría sus senos blancos como el resto de su piel de leche; si no fuera porque tenía esas pecas desparramadas por los hombros y la espalda y todas las cicatrices que se había ganado en la milicia, podría compararla con tela de seda blanca.

Ese par de ojos gris azulado tan parecidos a los suyos lo observaron con un brillo particular, que aparecía cuando Eco estaba fascinada por algo, o cuando hablaba sobre algo que amaba.

¿Cómo podía decir eso tan a la ligera? Que no tenía miedo de morir, sólo porque le había nacido decirlo; sin importar la circunstancia eso solamente sonaba como una sentencia sin retorno. ¿Es que ella no había visto el terror de los titanes? Claro que sí; le constaba. Eco ya tenía dos años en la Legión de Reconocimiento antes de que él llegara, con Isabel y Farlan. Era de los soldados que más tiempo había permanecido junto a Erwin, ella estuvo ahí ese fatídico día, cuando perdió a los dos que le importaban...

—Deja de decir incoherencias, niña. —se quejó el capitán, apretándose el tabique. Ella sonrió suavemente de lado, bajando la mirada.

—Lo siento, heishichō.

—Y deja de llamarme así.

Eco calló _ipso-facto_ y empuñó las manos sobre sus piernas mientras se mordía los labios. A veces se sentía tan confundida por el capitán frente a ella.

—Levi —dijo, rompiendo con el silencio. Ella alzó la mirada para cruzarse con esos ojos grises; derretidos como la plata líquida, solo cuando la miraba a ella—, sólo dime Levi.

Ella también se había convertido en alguien importante, para bien o para mal. No era una niña inmadura; conocía lo terrible que podía ser el mundo, el horror de los titanes, las desgracias que traían con ellos, incluso el propio horror de los seres humanos. Podía tener ese cuerpo de joven de veinticinco años... pero en sus ojos estaba todo el peso y la oscuridad que caracterizaba a los veteranos de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Ella era, igual que todos ellos, un monstruo, con cara de ángel y bonita sonrisa.

Y se arriesgaba: Eco era aún peor, porque ni siquiera las muertes de sus compañeros le afectaban, acababa de admitirlo. Tan ridículamente parecida a Erwin, tan retorcida como el mismísimo Comandante, Levi se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta esa situación con esa clase de mujer.

Pero cuando ella volvió a sonreír mostrando sus blancos dientes en una mueca que la hizo parecer un querubín, recordó.

—Te quiero, _Rivaille_.

Estaban tan jodidos.


End file.
